The Never Ending Story 4: Saving Baby Ryan
by onelildustbunni
Summary: A wild night in the savage lands. A baby. A man left standing at the alter. What will Rogue do next? Marry Logan? Save Ryan? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

The Never Ending Story #4: Saving Baby Ryan

**Author's note: **Hiya pplz !! I had an incredibly good time writing the last story…and the tale just couldn't end

                            there, so here is the sequel to '_Beautiful Blue' _!

                            I've been thinking over plots lately, and this story is to be about saving Ryan…

Yes yes I just had to have my little joke. The name came to me from the movie titled 

                            'Saving Private Ryan'. Haha. Funny huh?

                            *ignores whispers of "she's crazy!!"* heh heh

                            Well just for ur info, I've decided to truly make this the never ending story.

                            I have plots lined up for at least a dozen sequels cuz I love this series so much.

                            Hope u don't mind reading and of course reviewing !! ^_^

                            Well here's the story…

                                                                                          ~Rogue~

**Dedications: **To my sista, addicted annie ^-^, my friends, and all my loyal fans. I wuv u all! ^_^

**Disclaimer: Attention Marvel! **This is a holdup! 

                      Hand over all your Wolverines right now and nobody gets hurt!

                      *tries to look menacing* fine fine…*sigh*  

                      all characters except Forest and Ryan (kind of) belong to marvel enterprises.

                      HAPPY NOW?!!

**Song Disclaimer: **The song '              '  belongs to _______________. All rites reserved.

                                                                       **Saving Baby Ryan**

+ + + + +  

Rogue was smiling so hard that her cheeks felt like cracking.

"Wipe that stupid grin off'a yer face an get fixin' with yer dress."

She shook her head to clear the happy daze that clouded her mind.

"Huh?"

Logan was looking at her long gown.

"Y' gotta fix it."

Rogue looked puzzled.

"Why?"

Logan sighed and pointed at the bike.

"It'll get caught."

Sudden realization dawned on Rogue.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Ah can rip it."

Logan held up a hand to stop her.

"Y' sure y' wanna ruin that?"

Rogue laughed.

"Ah reallahy don't cahre raight now! C'mon, help me out heah shugah."

She started to rip at the surrounding skirt of her dress when a loud, somewhat altered but basically familiar sound rent the air.

"Yah—yah—b--but---" She stammered.

"What?" He asked, then realized she hadn't seen his bone claws yet.

"Oh—these—turns out they weren't some crazy experiment. Had 'em all th' time. Weird, huh?"

He let her run her fingers lightly over them before getting to work on the heavy fabric of her dress.

In no time, her long wedding gown was transformed into a mere skirt that ended above the knees, exposing her nylon-encased legs to the still-chilly winter air.

"Ah don't need this anaymore, ah guess," Rogue said, ripping the veil off and undoing her piled hair, letting it flow free in the slight breeze.

Ever since she had found out she was pregnant with Ryan, she had let it grow free until it reached to about the middle of her shapely back.

Logan couldn't help staring for a few moments.

"Logan, ahre we going or not?" 

Rogue's voice startled him out of his drooling stupor.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Get on."

He mounted the bike and waited until she had wrapped her arms around his waist before kick starting the engine and pulling out of the church parking lot.

"So, what now?"

He wouldn't have heard her through the wind if it hadn't been for his intricate sense of hearing.

"Well," He shouted back.

"I thought we'd get together…y'know, move in with each other, get married, raise our kids…"

 Rogue leaned back slightly.

"Kids? As in more than one?"

Logan grinned.

"Yeah. As in more than one."

Rogue digested this for a moment.

"Y' gonna help me faind Ryan, shugah?"

Logan glanced behind him at her face.

"Of course. I had a lil suggestion…dunno if ye'd like it though."

Rogue practically bounced up and down on the seat.

"Tell maih!" She said in a loud squeal very reminiscent of one miss Jubilee.

Logan winced.

"Be a lil easier on the ears, darlin', yer worse than that lil firecracker friend of yours,"

Rogue lowered her voice.

"Sorrahy. Tell maih please."

His tone became less teasing as he spoke about his plan.

"Well, I thought we'd skip town 'n get hitched…how does Vegas sound?"

He felt her arms tighten around his waist.

"Sounds good, shugah. Where does Ryan fit in all this?"

He changed gears.

"Thought insteada takin' that vacation thin', we'd search for him 'n kick some ass while we're at it."

Rogue grinned from behind him.

"That's so romahntic," She said teasingly. 

He shrugged.

"Hey, I ain't Summers, but 't least we'll have a good time."

They only too well recalled Scott's courting of the redheaded Jean Grey.

"Remembah when he proposed?"

Logan chuckled.

"Nobody ever forgets a thin' like that, darlin'.  He just about yelled at th' moon fer not bein' full on th' big night. Poor guy was so nervous he nearly shitted his pants."

Rogue smiled and snuggled closer to his back.

"Maybe it was jus' me, but I could swear all y' lil kids doubled yer volume. Good ol' Chuck wouldn't let me kill none o' yah, not even fer an example."

Rogue slapped his back lightly.

"Yer evil!" She said in mock anger.

Logan shrugged.

"Then I'm probably a bad influence on yeh."

The southern girl with the skunk-striped hair frowned.

"No yah're not, shugah. Yah're th' best thang that evah happened t' meh." 

Logan sighed.

"Then y' don't have very good luck."

Rogue frowned.

"That's not true, shugah," She said in a firm tone. "Ah have lots of luck. Good luck, at that."

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Ah have yah son, an ah have you, an ah can touch y' both. That's prettahy dahned lucky."

Rogue giggled suddenly.

"What?" Logan asked, the contagious smile spreading to his face.

"Ah jus' realized somethang," Rogue said.

"What?" Logan repeated.

"Y' nevah proposed t' meh," Rogue said as she blew a strand of hair off of her face.

Logan raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't?" He asked incredulously.

Rogue leaned her head on his back.

"No, but it's okay. Ah know y' meant t'."

"No," Logan said, easing the bike to a stop. 

"It's not okay. Get off."

Rogue slipped off the bike, her knees feeling weak.

"What ahre yah doing?" She asked with wide green eyes.

"Doin' what I shoulda done a long time ago. I'm proposin'."

Logan sank to his knees and took Rogue's hands gently in his.

"I may not be as damned articulated as Gumbo, an I ain't no one-eye in relationships, but I know fucking well when I got somethin' good goin' fer me, an this here is some pretty good shit."

Rogue smiled as Logan cleared his throat.

"I'm pretty much fucked up, an I ain't got nothin' t' give y' but myself…an kids, if y' want 'em."

Rogue kneeled down and put a hand to his face.

"Oh shugah," She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's plentahy."

Logan smiled grimly.

"Fer a smart girl yer pretty blind about choices. Y' could have th' Cajun instead---yeh'd have th' finest o' treatment, an y' wouldn't hafta put up with my stupidity all th' friggin' time."

Rogue grinned and gave Logan a quick kiss.

"Ah laike stupid people," She said, her tone musical with laughter.

Logan took her hands in his again.

"I…I…I…Are y' sure I should ask? 'Member, there's no turnin' back from here."

Rogue looked him confidently in the eyes.

"Ah'm sure," She told him, her tone steady with decision.

Logan looked at her face closely, reading her expression and using his natural instincts to decipher what her true feelings on the subject were.

"Y' won't back out?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Ah won't back out."

Logan sighed.

"Okay then, but y' dunno what yer gettin' yerself inta."

He looked away for a moment, trying to fit the words together in his head.

"Y' wanna blow this joint and tie th' knot?"

Rogue burst into giggles, that sentence being what she least expected.

"O-of c-course," She gasped between spasms.

Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Y-yes! Ah'll b-blow th' j-joint an t-taih th' k-k-knot with y', s-s-shugah."

Logan's face relaxed and he pulled her to his chest.

"Glad y' want t'," He said affectionately as he kissed her hair.

He held her like that for a while, just reveling in the feeling of having her for his own after so long.

"Logan," Rogue said finally.

"Shouldn't we be going? It's ah long way t' Vegas."

Logan grinned and kissed her hair.

"Yeah. Let's get goin' darlin'."

He helped her to her feet and lifted her back onto the bike seat.

"Vegas, heah we come!" Rogue said jokingly as Logan climbed back on and started the engine.

"Guess so," He said.

                                                                                       + + + + +  


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                       + + + + +  

"Rogue…darlin'…we're stoppin' here…"

The said Rogue groaned and straightened in her seat, rubbing her eyes.

"We are?"

Logan grinned and helped her off of the bike.

"Yeah."

Rogue yawned.

"An' wheah exactly _is _heah, shugah?"

Logan shrugged.

"See fer yerself," He said as he grabbed something from the back of the bike.

Rogue looked around, and as she did she realized they were in the parking lot of a hotel.

"Oh," She said with a voice thick with sleep.

"Did we stop?"

Logan chuckled.

"Yeah. I don't think we kin make it from NY t' Vegas in one day, darlin'."

Rogue smiled and stretched.

"Ahhh--- Ah guess not."

She followed Logan into the hotel, stumbling every now and then as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Watch yer step there, babe," Logan said, reaching out a hand to steady her as she tripped over the metal carpet divider. 

Rogue blushed and looked down at the ground ahead of her.

Reaching the desk, Logan put down the small satchel he carried and cleared his throat.

"Y' got a room?"

The clerk looked up and glanced at Rogue's dress with raised eyebrows.

"For how many people?"

Logan grinned at Rogue.

"Two, if we don' make any more durin' our stay."

Rogue's face turned beet red.

"Logan…" She mumbled out of the side of her mouth.

"Sorry, darlin'." 

The clerk watched this exchange with amused interest.

"And for how long will that be?"

Logan shrugged.

"One night."

The clerk nodded and wrote this down in the reservations book.

"How many beds?"

Logan looked at Rogue, suddenly indecisive.

"One…er…"

Rogue smiled.

"One," She stated clearly.

Logan relaxed slightly and watched the clerk jot it down.

"Smoking or None Smoking?"

"Smokin'," Logan said at the same time Rogue said "None Smoking."

They looked at each other apprehensively.

"Logan…" Rogue mumbled again, her face cross.

"Fine," Logan sighed, taking the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and setting them on the counter.

"None Smokin'. Y' got a garbage fer these?"

The clerk nodded and quickly disposed of the package.

"All right, then," The clerk said with a smile as he passed a form over the counter.

"Could I just get your name, some ID, method of payment, and a signature on that line?"

Logan nodded and accepted the pen and paper from the clerk.

Rogue looked around the hotel, admiring the oil paintings on the wall behind the clerk.

"Rogue…" She heard Logan whisper.

"What?" She asked.

"What's our last name?" He asked, scowling.

Rogue smiled.

"Put down Xavier," She said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"He said t' use it as mah surname till ah'm married. So just put th' stuff undah meh."

Logan nodded and finished the form, handing it to Rogue to sign before passing it back to the clerk.

"Alright then!" The clerk said with a cheerful smile as he pulled a key off the wall.

"You are in Room 106. I hope you enjoy your stay! Check-out time is at 1:00 PM."

 Rogue thanked the clerk and waited for Logan to pick up his bag before heading off in the direction of the elevator with a happy smile.

                                                                                      + + + + + 


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                      + + + + + 

"Mah, this place is naice," Rogue said as they entered their room.

"Oh! Look! They even got ah lil sewing kit in th' bathroom!"

Logan grinned and threw the bag onto the bed.

"I'm guessin' yeh'd get t' use that if yah hired them t' do yer laundry, darlin'." 

Rogue came out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway.

"What's up with yah tonaight, shugah?" She asked with a tiny frown.

"Yer an even biggah smaht-ass than usual."

Logan shrugged.

"Jus' happy, I guess," He said after a moment.

Rogue shook her head and moved over to the bed.

"What's in th' bag?" She asked curiously.

Logan patted the empty space on the bed beside him.

"Why doncha come find out?" He asked suggestively.

Rogue smirked and slid down next to him.

"So, what's in it? Whaih th' big secret?"

Logan leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

"Don't feel like tellin'," He mumbled.

Rogue looked deflated.

"Oh, _come on!_" She said passionately. " This is _toahtuah!_"

Logan grinned.

"Live with it," He whispered before tackling her flat and burying himself in her neck.

"EEP! Logan! Tickles!" Rogue cried, pushing him off and frantically clutching the sensitive area.

She gave Logan a dark look.

"Yah're evil. No sex 'till y' tell meh what's in that bag."

Logan looked shocked.

"Not at all?" He gasped. "No kissin'? Nothin'?"

"Nothing, shugah," Rogue said with a satisfied smirk.

Logan frowned.

"I still can't tell y' what's in th' bag, darlin'. It'd ruin th' surprise."

Rogue scowled.

"Yah're just feeding mah curiosity! What surprahse?"

Logan sighed.

"Rogue, the whole _point _of givin' yah a surprise is fer yeh t' _be _surprised. If I tell y' now, then y' won't be surprised. Y' followin' me here?"

 Rogue nodded glumly and looked at her hands with a sulky expression.

"Does th' no-sex thin' still apply?" Logan asked somewhat eagerly.

"Yes!" Rogue said with a harsh glare. "Ah hate you!"

Logan grinned.

"Love y' too, darlin'," He said with a chuckle.

Rogue glanced up at him.

"Y' mean it?"

Logan nodded, his face flushed.

"Yah're blushing!" Rogue said, scooting closer and putting her hand to his face.

"Am not!" He said defensively.

Rogue studied his face with a broad smirk.

"Then whaih is yah face red, shugah?"

Logan looked alarmed.

"I'm blushin'?" He asked in a somewhat fearful tone.

Rogue nodded and giggled as he jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

"Shit." She heard him whisper to himself.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she leaned over to the bag and gently pulled the zipper…

"I heard that!" Logan yelled, coming around the corner and glaring at her.

"Jeesh! An' I'm supposed t' _trust _y' with it?"

Rogue grinned sheepishly and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"This isn't what it looks laike!"

Logan snorted.

"Oh! An I suppose th' bag jus' scooted over t' yah an started openin' itself?"

Rogue giggled.

"No…dammnit! Ah wish ah weah ah telepath raight now."

Logan smirked triumphantly and picked up the bag.

"Well, y' ain't. An if yer holdin' out on me, then I'm holdin' out on you. Now close yer eyes an **no** peepin'!"

Rogue covered her green eyes and listened carefully, trying to decipher what he was doing.

Aha! He's hiding it in th' cupboahd ovah theah. No—wait---he's pushing it undah th' bed---or was that th' bathroom doah? It sounded laike---Damn!

"Y' can look now," Logan called.

Rogue opened her eyes and instantly searched every corner of the room.

"It's in a safe place, darlin'," Logan chuckled, sliding onto the bed with her.

"Not even I could find it."

Rogue frowned.

"Aww, don't worry darlin', I'll give it t' yeh when th' time is right. I kin keep y' busy meanwhile, if yeh'll let me."

Logan reached out to her with his arms and pulled her closer.

"Y' really gonna hold out on me?" He asked gently.

Rogue felt a strange euphoria spread over her under the steady gaze of his eyes.

_Theah laike molten, _She thought dreamily.

"That's it..." Logan said softly, feeling her resistance drop.

Rogue reached a hand to his face.

"Y' didn't shave today," She whispered, feeling the rough texture of his chin.

"Sure I did," He mumbled, kissing her hand.

"Then whaih d'yah got stubble, shugah?"

Logan grinned and rolled them over.

"Grows back quick," He whispered as he spread himself out on top of her.

Rogue moaned softly, virtually boneless.

"Y' okay, darlin'? Am I too heavy fer yeh?"

Rogue shook her head.

"No. Ah'm faine. Don't stop."

Logan dug into her neck once more, though this time with scrupulous caution.

"That okay?" He asked, coming up for breath.

"Mmm." Rogue agreed, sliding her mouth slowly across his chin.

He gave her a small smile and licked the end of her nose, his hands traveling down her sides, pausing every now and again to take in the texture of her body.

He moved from her nose to her chin, down to her throat, and lingered for a moment before sliding his tongue down to the cleavage above her dress to join his hands.

Rogue shivered as he worked on her, feeling his arms reach around to the back of her dress and slipping open the hooks that lined her spine.

"Mmph…Logan…wait…" She mumbled, her hands in his hair.

"What? Why?" Logan asked, pausing the activity of his hands with a surprised look.

"Shouldn't we wait 'till weah marhied?" Rogue asked with a small frown as he raised his head.

Logan pulled away slightly, his brow furrowed.

"Well…" He said uncertainly.

"D' yeh want to?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Ah don't _want _t', shugah, but it'd be th' raight thing. Y' can wait, can't yah?"

Logan nodded, and with a sigh, leaned back.

"I kin wait. I guess we better get some shut eye then, huh?"

Rogue smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Sounds good, shugah. Ah just gotta go brush mah teeth…did yah know they have ah toothbrush an toothpaste heah? Jus' in case y' forget yoah's, laike ah did with maihn."

Logan grinned and let her slip out of his tight hold.

"Be quick," He said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Logan took the opportunity to sneak the bag out of its hiding place.

Rooting around the inside of it, he finally pulled out a small velveteen box hidden amongst clothes and other equipment he had picked up along the way.

"Hope she likes it," He murmured as he popped the lid off, surveying again the cluster of white diamonds---one large one with two smaller ones on either side---embedded into a platinum ring.

His delicate hearing detected her flicking off the light switch in the bathroom, so he quickly snapped the lid shut and, stuffing the ring box back in, re-hid the bag and scooted away from its spot.

"Yer back," He mumbled as she put her hands on her hips.

"That is so lame, Logan! Ah _know _y' weah looking at th' thang y' won't show meh!"

Logan sighed and shook his head.

"When th' times right, darlin'. Now come lie down---we gotta big day ahead o' us."

Rogue smiled and pointed at the remnants of the wedding dress that still clung to her shapely body.

"Ah gotta get this off faihst. 'T would be maighty uncomfortable t' sleep in!"

Logan grinned and sat up.

"Y' want some help with that?" He asked, one bone claw sliding out in readiness.

Rogue wagged her finger.

"Y' men ahre ahwl alaike, y' know that? Anythang that'll getcha closah t' seeing us gals naked."

Logan shrugged.

"Hey, jus' wanted t' assist y', is all," He said as he watched her reach an arm around herself in attempts to unhook the tiny fasteners on the back of the bodice.

"Erf---grr---ow---ah---gish---" Rogue mumbled in frustration.

Logan smirked.

"Need a lil help there, darlin'?"

Rogue scowled.

"Oh, ahwl raight. But yah keep yah hands t' yahself, y' big perv."

She moved closer to the bed and turned around.

"An watch mah skin," She said as she crossed her arms.

"I will," Logan said as he split the fabric with one clean swipe.

The dress fell to the ground and Rogue stepped away, hastily covering herself with her arms.

"Y' got ah shirht ah could use, shugah?" She asked, a blush slowly spreading from her face to her neck under Logan's unconscious stare.

"Oh, yeah," He said, shaking his head to snap himself out of his daze.

He made her turn around and close her eyes as he rummaged through the bag, finally pulling out one of his shirts that would be loose on Rogue.

"Okay," He said, tucking the bag back into its hiding spot.

He handed Rogue the shirt and watched as she quickly pulled it on and crawled into the bed beside him.

"Y' gonna sleep laike that, shugah?" She asked in a lazy tone as she settled into the mattress.

"Uh, no," He mumbled, throwing off his sport jacket and undoing the front of his dress shirt.

"Wouldn't feel too good, I guess."

He pulled it and the tie off before loosening his belt and slipping out of his pants.

Rogue touched his arm as he started to take off his boxers.

"Leave them on," She said with an almost pleading look in her eyes.

"Why?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Er---uh---it's ah hotel, shugah. Y' don't know who else have been in these—uh---beds."

Logan knew she was lying, but shrugged and pulled his boxers back in place.

"Whatever y' think, darlin'. Night."

"Naight, shugah."

                                                                                       + + + + +


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hi fans! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! ^-^

                            My apologies for the lateness of this upload---I have so many stories and projects going on.

                            You have my word that, however slow the updates may be, I will never completely quit on

                            updating **any **of my stories. Chow!  ~1LiLRoGuE~                                                                                          

                                                                                                            + + + + +   

"…Logan…shugah…"

Logan moaned.

"Go 'way!" He growled, turning over.

Rogue licked her lips.

"Logan…"

The said Logan sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What th' hell d' yeh want, darlin'? It's fuckin'…three in th' mornin'!"

Rogue looked down.

"Ah'm sorrahy, shugah…" She said nervously.

"But…ah…"

"Just tell me so's I kin go back t' sleep!" Logan snapped.

Rogue cringed.

"Ah'm hungrahy."

Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Yer hungry?" He asked incredulously.

Rogue nodded.

"Ah want…some cheesecake with some shrimp on th' saide."

Logan put a hand to his forehead.

"Rogue, this ain't th' mansion."

He sighed.

"Why th' hell would y' want somethin' so gross?"

Rogue frowned.

"It's not gross," She said defensively.

Logan growled.

"Well y' kin jus' forget about it, cause I'm sure as fuck not spendin' my next three hours in search of an all-night cheesecake-an-seafood bar."

Rogue sighed sadly.

"Please, shugah?" She asked with wide green eyes.

Logan looked away.

"It's not gonna work," He said firmly.

"I don't care how fuckin' big yer eyes get, I'm not goin'."

Rogue leaned her cheek to his back.

"Please…shugah…ah'm hungrahy…" She purred.

Logan felt his defenses quiver.

"No!" He said stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of him.

Rogue slipped around to his front.

"C'mon…please…foah meh…"

 Logan glanced at her face and sighed.

"Alright. Fine. I'll go an get yeh a cheesecake with shrimp toppin's."

Rogue wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Shrimp on th' saide, shugah," She whispered.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Shrimp on th' side, then," He mumbled.

"Yer really gonna owe me fer this one though."

Rogue grinned and kissed him on the lips.

"Yah're th' best, shugah," She said.

Logan shrugged and slid off the bed.

"Hey, anythin' t' make me more sensitive an carin' than Scooter."

Rogue chucked a pillow at him.

"Go!" She ordered.

"Hey, hey, I'm goin', jeesh. No need t' get nasty on me."

Logan made his way to the door.

"Any last requests?" He asked, pausing with his hand on the knob.

Rogue fidgeted.

"Well…just one…"

He sighed.

"Out with it."

Rogue grinned sheepishly.

"Could yah get meh a jar ahv pickles an some chocolate sauce?"

Logan leaned on the door.

"Is that all?"

Rogue blushed.

"And…some sardines…"

Logan slapped his forehead.

"What is it with you an sardines, darlin'?"

Rogue looked away.

"Ah…ah don't know what yah're talking about, shugah," She lied.

Logan grinned and waved her off as he closed the door.

Rogue waited for a moment before diving to the edge of the mattress and searching for the bag.

"Damn!" She hissed, realizing he must have moved it.

A faint chuckle resounded through the hallways.

Rogue crossed her arms and pouted.

"Not faih," She mumbled, knowing that, despite the several doors and hallways separating them, the aptly codenamed Wolverine could still hear her.

She blew a strand of pure white hair out of her face.

_Ah guess ah should take that test now, _She thought, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and walking up to where her savaged wedding dress lay in tatters.

Reaching in, her fingers found the secret pocket and closed around the tiny box within, her face pale, lips trembling with nervousness.

"What if it's positahve," She whispered aloud.

                                                                                            + + + + + +  


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hey peeps! This is just a quick note + an update.

                      Here is another chapter…enjoy!

                              ~1LiLRoGuE / KaTe~

PS All fans that wanna chat w/ me please instant message me at MaybeItzMaple (AIM) or lilrogue_warrior@hotmail.com (MSN) I love talking to pplz who read my story so please don't hesitate to contact me! ^-^ ~KaTe

                                                                                     + + + + + +  

An hour later, Logan returned with the goods in tow.

"Back," He said loudly as he came around the corner.

"Jus' thought I'd warn y' so y' could pretend y' weren't lookin' fer th' bag."

Rogue looked at him dully with tear-glazed eyes.

"Hi," She said in a less-than-enthusiastic tone.

Logan raised his eyebrows and put the bag down on the bed.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

Rogue sighed.

"Everythang…Logan…A-ah have somethang t' tell you."

Logan nodded.

"Go on."

Rogue shook her head.

"Y' have t' promise meh first…that y' won't get upset…as y' said, we'ah aren't at th' mansion now if somethang goes wrong ouh somethang."

Logan nodded again, but more slowly this time.

"What is it?"

Rogue bit her lip.

"A-ah'm pregnant. Again."

Logan grinned.

"Really?" He asked, coming to sit beside her.

Rogue cringed away.

"Please don't get mad," She said quickly.

"It's not laike ah meant t' do it ouh anythang!"

Logan looked hurt.

"I'm not mad. I'm---it's great."

Rogue put her hands to her face.

"No it's not. It's horrahble."

Logan looked confused.

"…Why?…" He asked in a bewildered tone.

Rogue stifled a sob.

"It's th' wrong taime. We haven't found Ryan yet. How can ah go looking foah him when ah've got anothah baby on th' way? Ah can't carry out missions when ah'm pregnant!"

Logan nodded slowly.

"Yeah. But I could keep lookin'."

Rogue shook her head.

"No, no, y' can't. Ah need yah're help when ah start getting biggah."

Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"Don't worry, darlin'. We'll figure somethin' out."

Rogue laid her head on his chest and sighed pitifully.

"What ahre yah hoping it'll be, shugah---ah boy ouh ah girl?"

Logan shrugged.

"Whichever y' want, but I guess it'd be nice t' have a girl. We already have one boy, eh?"

Rogue smiled sadly.

"Correction. _Sabahtooth _has one boy. We don't have any till we get him back."

Logan growled at the mention of his nemeses.

"That ol' bastard," He said with a far away glint to his eyes.

"If he so much as touched our son, I'm gonna fuckin' rip his head off. If he didn't, I'm gonna fuckin' rip his head off anyways."

Rogue giggled.

"Yah're so cute when yah're murderous, shugah," She said, looking up at the snarl on his face.

It faded somewhat and turned into a reluctant grin.

"Yer horrible. Y' ruined a perfectly good daydream in which I was shittin' on his grave."

Rogue snorted.

"Y' reallahy don't plan t' let him rest in peace, do yah Logan?"

Logan grinned.

"I plan t' let him Rest In Pieces, though."

Rogue slapped his arm lightly.

"If ah evah heah y' talking laike that t' th' children…" She said in a tone of mock warning.

Logan tackled her down to the bed and blew a raspberry on her neck.

"Eee!" Rogue shrieked, rolling away and clutching the sensitive area.

"Logan! Yah're such ah lil devil, ah sweah…Remy would've nevah done that!"

The said Logan shrugged.

"That's why y' love me," He said in a wicked tone.

Rogue rolled her eyes and reached for the bag.

"Let's see…good…cheesecake…chocolate sauce…pickles…sardines…weah ahre th' shrimp? Oh—wait—heah they ahre…all good."

Logan let out a sigh of relief and crawled back into the bed.

"It better be. I'm so fuckin' tired that I was practically a road hazard."

Rogue giggled and set to eating her cheesecake.

                                                                                                + + + + + +   


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I just seemed to 'disappear' for a while, didn't I? X . X. I'm sorry y'all, but I had a lot going on.

                         There was a family death and mom had to go sort everything out, plus I got my karate…but I'll

                         try to update more regularly from now on ^-^ !

                                                                             ~ 1LiLRoGuE / KaTe ~

                                                                                             + + + + +  

"Mornin' darlin'."

Rogue groaned and rolled…into a very solid something.

"Stop moving," She said thickly to her pillow, which was gently moving in a strange up-and-down motion.

"I hafta breath, Rogue."

Rogue crinkled her eyebrows in sleepy frustration.

"Stop it. Just stay still an let meh sleep!"

Her pillow chuckled.

_Since when did mah pillow chuckle? _Rogue wondered, confused.

"Oh mah gawd," She said, sitting up abruptly.

"Ah'm sorrahy, Logan! Ah totally foahgot…"

Logan grinned.

"An good mornin' t' y' too. Was wonderin' when yeh'd notice that I wasn't part o' th' bedding."

Rogue giggled and laid her head down on the crook of his shoulder.

"Ah love you," She said affectionately.

Logan's heart pounded a bit faster; he was still unused to be able to be so open with his feelings for her.

"I love yeh, too, darlin'. More than you'll ever know."

Rogue smiled against his chest.

"Enough t' show meh what's in th' bag?"

Logan grinned.

"Not that much."

Rogue slapped his chest and sat up.

"Ah gotta go t' th' bathroom," She announced, stretching her arms wide and yawning.

Logan watched as she slid off of the bed and padded quickly across the expanse of the hotel's green carpet to the white door that separated the bathroom from the rest of the suite.

He continued to stare at the door as it closed, only partially aware of the tickling sensation that had begun somewhere in the back of his mind.

Logan suddenly realized that Rogue had already returned, and was now sliding back into the bed beside him, her eyes trained on his face.

"What's wrong, shugah?" She asked with a concerned tone.

Logan shook his head to clear it.

"Oh---nothin'…I don't think."

Rogue watched him for a moment longer before shrugging amiably and wrapping her arms around his bare torso, enjoying the sensation of her skin against his.

Logan turned around and returned her embrace, resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

"What yeh thinkin' about?" He asked softly.

Rogue smiled.

"Ah just can't believe that we'ah having a baby togethah," She said shyly.

"Ah nevah would have thought-----you an meh."

Logan frowned, his mind straining against something.

"Wait a minute---what about---what's his name?"

He suddenly realized that his son's name was a complete blank to him.

Rogue pulled out of the embrace and looked at him strangely.

"Huh?" She asked in a puzzled tone.

_What am I talkin' about? _Logan wondered, gazing into Rogue's emerald-like eyes.

Give in. Don't try to think. It's okay. It's so much easier to forget.

Logan shook his head and grinned.

"Nothin', darlin'. I was jus' ramblin'."

Rogue paused for a second, her eyes vacant as though she wasn't really seeing him.

Then----

"Oh, okay," She said with a soft smile.

                                                                                             + + + + +    

The woman with the blazing red hair opened her green eyes with a smirk.

"Finished." She purred in a silky tone.

A man sitting in the shadows across the table from her looked pleased.

"Excellent work, Madelyn. Was it hard?"

The woman named Madelyn shook her head.

"It didn't take much effort on my part, no. Wolverine's weapon X training might seem impenetrable---but he doesn't always have his guard up. Sometimes he doesn't bother cloaking his mind---especially when he's---paying attention to------"

She didn't finish her sentence, but somehow the man across the table from her became filled in on her exact meaning by the complicated explanation.

"Ah. I see. And the girl?"

Madelyn's smirk grew.

"Not at all. Rogue's mind is quite unstable from the many personalities she's absorbed over the years. There are too many scraps and pieces for her to keep together in the hopes of maintaining basic sanity for her to even try to attempt even the slightest blocks. She began to crumble right from the start. She didn't even notice the first stages of my little job---her concern for her baby was much milder than it rightfully should have been. Lately, she hasn't even given it a thought."

The man nodded.

"And they have no idea of this project of ours?"

Madelyn shook her head of blazing red hair.

"None. I was careful to erase even the finest traces of tampering."

The man leaned back in his chair.

"So they will not attempt to look? They have, indeed, completely forgotten?"

Madelyn crossed her arms.

"Why do you bother asking such foolish questions, Nathan? You know I always accomplish my goals. They stood no chance against powers such as mine, especially when caught unawares. They will not search for the child, you have my word. In fact, they have completely forgotten his existence."

The man considered this.

"What about the other X-men? Cyclops and Jean Grey, especially. And Professor Xavier."

Madelyn's expression hardened at the mention of the X-men's leader and his fiancée.

"You know I will spare that foolhardy man and his red headed slut no pity, Nathan! Jean Grey and the Professor will be harder, but even that bald-headed old coot is no match for the Phoenix's powers. I promise, not one of the X-men will remember even the events that led to this baby by sundown!"

The man named Nathan nodded in the shadows.

"Very well, Madelyn. Remember, I am counting on you to do this right."

With that he stood up and left the red headed woman to her work.

                                                                                             + + + + +   


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Another chapter for your viewing pleasure! Well, aren't you special…

                                                                   ~ 1LiLRoGuE / KaTe ~        

                                                                                    + + + + +   

Jean Grey stood by the coffee machine, her fingers drumming absently on the countertop.

Her bright green eyes were fixed on the slow dribble of coffee, but her powerful mind was elsewhere.

She was flitting through the mansion, lightly scanning the minds of the residents to see if there was any trouble or situations in which she could assist.

**:: **_Dammnit, how could one small child disappear so totally. I'll never forgive Logan for this one. _**::**

Jean felt a smile creep to her face.

_/// I heard that, Scott, /// _She said telepathically before moving on to another mind.

::: _By the Goddess! That's the third windowpane this week. I shall have to have a little talk with young Katherine and Jubilation…_::

Jean giggled.

/// I was just passing through, and I happened to catch that last thought, Ro. Those two have been making mischief from the time they first set foot here! I think a suitable disciplining would include waxing the blackbird….///

She shook her head, still smiling, and moved on.

~Remy hope dat bastard Wolverine keeps his chere happy…~

Jean frowned sympathetically and sent a comforting thought in Remy's direction.

///Don't mind me, Remy, I'm just doing my routine check. And you did the right thing. Rogue wouldn't have been there with you, spirit wise...Don't worry. You'll find someone else, Remy. You're irresistible. ///

Jean knew Remy wouldn't mind her catching some of his thoughts, as they were good friends.

~T'anks, chere,~  Remy said as Jean left his mind.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

* Remy's so cute…but he'd never spare even a glance for me. It's all just Rogue, Rogue, Rogue with him!* 

Jean frowned, realizing that Kitty probably wouldn't like that she had picked up on this thought.

As of late, Kitty hadn't been acting civil, throwing fits of foul temper and snapping at anyone who offered her help or asked her questions even out of the goodness of their hearts.

She's been acting quite…itchy lately, Jean thought.

Even in her mind, Jean would never say anything foul or mean about anyone.

The coffee maker made a beeping sound, indicating that it was finished with the process of slowly dripping out the 'precious' liquid into its pot.

Jean reached over and removed the pot when a tickling feeling started in the back of her mind.

The pot fell to the ground with a loud tinkle of broken glass as she clutched her head with both hands, trying to grab a mental hold on what she knew to be a psychic probe.

Jean was very experienced in any matters related to the mind, being one of the universe's most powerful telepaths, thanks to the long-ago assistance of the mysterious but legendary Phoenix force.

:: Jean?! ::

 Through the haze of confusion Jean managed to make out Scott's frantic thought-voice.

///…Scott…I'm…under…some kind of…attack…come…////

Moments later the said Scott's head appeared through the floor.

"Jean?!" He asked again, this time aloud.

"Help me…" Jean moaned, her head feeling as if it was on fire.

Kitty's head appeared beside Scott's.

"Jean? Are you, like, okay? You're not like manifesting the big bird again or anything, are you?"

Kitty sounded worried.

Jean managed to shake her head.

"Kitty, finish phasing us through," Scott ordered in his Cyclops-tone.

Kitty looked pale but she nodded shakily and took a deep breath as she prepared to rearrange their molecules for sliding through the wooden floor.

Moments later they emerged completely, and Scott ran to Jean's side.

"What's going on, Jean?!" Scott asked frantically, putting a hand on his fiancée's trembling shoulder.

"We're…under attack…Scott," Jean said, tears streaking down her face as the pain in her head doubled to the intensity of a raging inferno.

Scott frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a confused tone.

Jean grimaced as a ripping pain tore through her head----the feeling of being forced to forget something.

It could have been easy for you. It would have. But no, you had to fight it like the good little X-slut you are.

The thought was gone as quickly as it had come, along with it the pain that had so ravaged her mind.

"It's gone," Jean said in a hollow voice, blinking dazedly at Scott.

Scott looked even more confused.

"What was it, anyways?"

Jean shook her head, still bewildered about it herself.

"I don't know, but it was something---someone, rather, that was much stronger than I was. It takes a lot to probe my mind for information."

Scott's jaw tensed.

"Did they get it?" He asked in a quiet tone.

Jean sighed and ran a hand through her long red hair.

"I don't know," She answered finally.

Kitty watched this from the sidelines.

"Are they, like, going to attack the school or something?" She asked, her tone small and afraid.

Jean smiled reassuringly at the girl.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. Scott, could you finish up your project and double the mansion's security? It might be a good idea, with that little episode and all."

Scott frowned.

"What 'project'?" He asked stupidly.

Jean waved her hand in the air.

"You know…that…thing you were working on…the…"

Her features twisted as she tried to grasp something just out of her reach.

A memory----a flitting remembrance---something urgent they had been doing.

Let go. Just let it go. It's so much easier to forget.

She shrugged and smiled at Scott.

"Nothing. I'm getting a migraine from the power overload. I think I'll go and lie down for a while. Wake me for dinner, will you honey?"

Scott nodded and gave her a quick kiss before taking a hold of Kitty's extended hand and disappearing through the solid oak floor once more.

                                                                                            + + + + +   

Rogue stood in the open doorway, her expression strained as she gazed at the vacant hotel room for the last time, trying to remember.

What did ah leave behind? She wondered, feeling the gap in her mind where some important thing had once rested, some topic that had been blazing at the top of her mind.

"You comin', darlin'?" Logan asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rogue nodded slowly.

"Ah just…ah feel laike we'ah forgetting somethang."

Logan frowned.

"Me too, kinda. I didn't wanna say anythin'…"

He sighed and drew her into a hug.

"C'mon. I'm sure it's nothin'. We kin always get another if we need to."

Rogue nodded again and followed him out of the room, biting her lip.

                                                                                                + + + + +  


	8. Chapter 8

****

Author's note: *tries to post update without detection and fails* AHHHHH you got me lol! Okay, I haven't updated for like a year because I had LOTS going on…grandpa died…switched schools…fell in love with this sweet guy….lol….anyways check all my stories…I have updated…plus there's a new co-fic that I'm doing with my one and only boyfriend, Patch5129! :-D Keep checkin' back…I will update from now on.

You guys are *the* best!!!!!!

- 1LiLRoGuE / Kate -

+ + + + + 

"Have you finished?"

Madelyn looked up from her cross-legged position on the floor.

"Not quite. I still have that idiot Xavier to cover. I hate to say it, but after spending so much energy on wiping Grey, I believe I will need a short recovery period."

The man standing in the shadows frowned.

"That won't do, Madelyn. Meanwhile you are resting, Xavier could resurrect his students' memories . No, it must be done all at once."

Madelyn glared at the man. 

"It isn't possible, you idiot. Wiping mass memories, even those of regular humans, takes enormous power, strength, and concentration. The task doubles to the point of impossibility when you add telepaths like Charles Xavier and Jean Grey. You would almost need a joint connection between two psychics."

The man smirked.

"That was anticipated, my dear Miss Pryor. I believe you have met Miss Emma Frost, also known as the White Queen in the Hellfire club?"

Madelyn's jaw dropped as the said Emma Frost made her grand appearance, bursting open the doors with a wave of her hand in an impressive display of telekinetics.

"_Her!_" Madelyn shouted furiously, her hair bursting into a wave of fiery flames.

"Your face is nearly as red as your hair, Pryor," Emma Frost said coolly with a broad smirk.

"How could you go behind my back, Nathan? I trusted you!"

Madelyn looked furious, brandishing a large handful of flames in preparation to launch an attack.

The man in the shadows shifted uncomfortably, but the smile remained on his face.

"Now, now, girls. Do try to get along. I apologize for the lack of information, but it was vital to the success of the plan. I believed it best lest Xavier and his X-men should capture you and literally tear it out of your head."

Madelyn glared at Emma Frost angrily.

"Alright, but why her? Isn't there some other telepath available?"

The man shook his head.

"Miss Frost is the best around, Madelyn. You will have to set aside your differences and work together."

Emma tossed her hair, making the silky blond strands move in a long wave down her scantily clad back.

"Let's establish a connection, shall we?" She purred, putting her hands on her jutting hips.

Madelyn scowled but nodded.

"I may not like it, Frost, but Nathan has promised me enough out of this project to make me overlook his stupidity. So I will push aside my desire to destroy you and settle for crushing you afterwards."

Emma Frost chuckled.

"I'm sure," Was all she said.

+ + + + + 

Xavier sat at his desk, peacefully reading a leather-bound volume with no title, a diary kept by a 18th-century scientist named Dr. Nathaniel Essex, quite unknown to most regular people.

He found the theories quite interesting---as did Dr. Hank McCoy, who had brought the book to his attention.

Nathaniel Essex was obviously a brilliant man---far brighter than most people Xavier had met, excluding Beast (McCoy) and Magneto (a long-time friend turned enemy).

In fact, Xavier suspected that the said Essex had been a mutant in his time.

A sudden 'ghost sensation' of intense pain suddenly filled the Professor's mind, alerting him of the possible injury of one of the students.

__

//// Scott? //// He asked mentally, setting down the book.

Cyclops was a moment answering.

:: _Yes, Professor?_ :: 

Xavier frowned in concern as the pain began to subside.

This was no normal 'power pain'. This was no 'physical injury'. 

This was a high-powered psychic attack, a mind wipe to be precise, the action of entering a person's mind and ripping away memories of the attacker's selection.

__

//// Are the students alright? I sensed a feeling of extreme mental discomfort through my shields. ////

Xavier felt Scott's telepathic frown.

:: _No, Professor, they're all fine. But Jean…_::

The Professor raised his eyebrows.

__

//// Is Jean alright? //// He asked after a moment's speculation.

Scott sighed.

:: _Jean seems to be fine, but I think whatever hurt her was more powerful than she cares to let on. Do you think….?_ ::

Xavier picked up on Scott's thoughts.

__

//// I don't know, Scott. Perhaps we should conduct a team meeting. Call in the basics.////

The 'basics' where what Xavier called his ten original students----Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Beast, Gambit, Jubilee and Shadowcat.

These mutants where summoned for tasks in which the other X-men were sometimes too novice to attempt, or when the other 'seniors' where on vacation.

:: _Alright, I will, Professor. But Wolverine and Rogue are on a leave of absence._ ::

Xavier frowned again.

__

//// Oh, yes. I do recall now. That is very unfortunate. We need as many minds as possible if we are to outwit whatever enemy we are up against. ////

He sighed mentally.

__

//// Summon the others, then. We will have to make do. ////

:: _Yes, Professor. _:: Scott answered.

Xavier closed off the telepathic link and gazed with a vacant expression at the window.

"I only hope we can," He said aloud.

+ + + + + 

The man in the shadows watched with narrowed eyes as the baby sat up in its pen.

"Displays advanced agility and intelligence for an infant of its age," He murmured before marking this down on the clipboard he had clutched to his chest.

"I do believe it is manifesting part of its mutation, Creed."

Creed sneered.

"You've gotta be kiddin'," He growled through gritted fangs.

"A fuckin 'shit like th' runt couldn't sire nothin' with even half wits."

The man in the shadows smiled.

"I find your biased opinion most amusing. However, I hold undeniable facts that this specimen shows more intelligence than normal for a mere infant. The child has already begun to speak rudimentary English!" 

The statement was backed up as a small voice began to speak.

"…Mama…hung'wy…"

Creed snorted.

"Do I get yer permission t' go shut it up?" He asked, licking his fangs and flexing his claw-tipped fingers.

The man in the shadows smiled again.

"No, Creed. You must restrain yourself around such an important specimen as this."

Creed snarled.

"And remember, I have ways of knowing if you have been near the child, so I'd best not touch it if I were you lest you learn what means the word 'suffer'."

With that, he turned and exited the lab.

+ + + + + 

Rogue leaned into Logan's solid back, still frustrated over the forgotten memory.

The gap in was much like a sore tooth that ached and ached, and yet she had to prod it for some strange reason---but try as she might, she couldn't recall what was missing.

__

It must have been important t' meh, She thought, drumming her fingers lightly on Logan's chest.

"Cut that out, darlin'," The said Logan rebuked gently.

"It tickles like hell."

Rogue shook her head and smiled.

"Sorrahy, shugah," She said softly, letting her hands slip lower as she rested her head between his shoulders.

Logan glanced down at her hands wrapped around his waist, resting slightly below his hipbones.

"Don't do that neither, unless yer tired o' travelin'…"

Rogue heard the suggestion in his voice and raised her head.

"Yah're perverted, shugah," She said, sounding as though she wanted to laugh.

"But, yah know, ah am tiahed ahv traveling. Could we stop foah ah whaile?"

Logan grinned.

"Yep," He said, steering the bike to the side of the desert highway and turning it off.

"Thanks," Rogue said, tumbling off of the bike onto her knees amidst a cloud of dust.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Need a lil help there, darlin'?" He asked, leaning on the handlebars of the bike with a broad smirk.

"Oh, stop gloating yah big goof," Rogue mumbled, sitting up and dusting herself off.

"Ah'm just ah little uncoordinated aftah about ah century ahv enduring yoah favorite method ahv transport."

Logan chuckled and took the keys out of the bike's ignition.

"Still…" He said, swinging one leg over the seat and landing squarely on his feet with an added flourish to drive his point home.

"When yah think 'bout it, it's pretty ironic. I'm th' one here that had his entire skeleton ripped out only two months ago, an' yet, somehow, I manage t' outdo you in balance."

Rogue pulled a face.

"Ah think ahwl mah balance an grace ahre going inta making yoah child, shugah," She drawled, accepting the hand that Logan offered to help pull her to her feet.

"Aw, c'mon, it can't be that hard. 'S barely th' size o' yer thumb."

Rogue rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Saize ahv mah thumb. Right. It's moah laike blowing a watahmelon out ahv yoah ass."

Logan frowned.

"How would _you _know?" He asked, his grip on her wrist tightening.

"Yeh've never had a kid before."

Rogue parted her lips, but said nothing, her eyes glazing over.

There was a long, loud silence.

Finally, Logan cleared his throat and tugged on her hand.

"Yeh wanna walk fer a bit?" He asked, nodding towards the open expanse of desert around them.

Rogue nodded and followed him as he began to pick his way through the hot, sandy ground, avoiding the occasional plant as he navigated.

They held hands, remaining quiet as they gazed out over the horizon, each of them wondering the same thing.

__

What was that all about?

+ + + + + 

They traveled late into the dark night, reaching the metropolis of Chicago before they became too tired and distracted to endure driving any longer.

So Logan pulled into a hotel's parking lot and switched off the bike.

"Rogue," He said gently, nudging her face with his shoulder.

"Get off an we'll go get a room."

Rogue straightened.

"Ah just had th' weirdest dream in mah laife," She declared, rubbing her eyes.

Logan turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"I had a nightmare that I've been drivin' for the past 24 hours, an when I finally stopped, a time warp swallowed me up an made me start all over again…"

Rogue punched him in the shoulder.

"Ah'm serious, shugah. 

Logan sighed.

"Darlin', I'll listen to yeh once I kin lay down an get my head off my feet fer a couple o' minutes…"

Rogue folded her arms.

"But ah won't remembah it baih then," She said in a sulky tone.

Logan snarled.

"Bloody hell, just get off th' fuckin' bike," He snapped.

Rogue's eyes widened and she slipped off, landing noiselessly on the ground.

Logan closed his eyes and rubbed his face.

"Sorry, darlin'," He mumbled from between his fingers.

"I dunno what's gotten inta me. Must be damned tired from all this drivin'."

Rogue licked her lips.

"I-it's okay," She said shakily.

"A-ah was just afraid that yah were gonna go all AWOL on meh."

Logan sighed and looked at her, his face twisted into a small frown.

"Yeh'd be better off with Gumbo, y' know," He said quietly, resting his elbows on the handlebars of the bike.

Rogue put a hand on his back.

"You'd be bettah off with someone moah mature, shugah," She answered in a whisper, moving her hand in circular motions.

"Gumbo wouldn't make yeh afraid o' bein' yerself, 'fraid o' sayin' th' wrong thing an unleashing th' holy terror."

Logan looked down at the bike's controls, his expression sorrowful.

Rogue frowned.

"But ah don't want Gumbo," She said, lifting his chin with a finger until his eyes met hers.

"Ah want you. Ah love yah, Logan. Ah think that's enough t' make things okay."

"Is it?" Logan asked, his eyes now locked steadily on her face.

"Is it really worth all th' risk?"

Rogue felt a sting of panic at the doubting expression Logan wore.

"Ahre yah having second thoughts, shugah?" She asked, her chin trembling.

Logan's lips formed the words '_No'_.

That's why he was so surprised to hear his voice say 'yes'.

Rogue stood still, scanning his face in the hopes of finding even the slightest thread of evidence proving that he still loved her, that he wasn't changing his mind.

But he was changing his mind. Or something was changing it for him.

"I…" He said, his tone wavering as a struggle presented itself, forced itself into his brain, overriding his Weapon X training and rearranging his thoughts and emotions.

Rogue turned away, her shoulders shaking as she began to cry.

And Logan could only sit and watch.

+ + + + + 


End file.
